Port of Blood
by dragoncymru
Summary: The Sea Devils have taken the Doctor leaving Katherine alone in the infamous Port Royal. Can she survive against the pirates and cuthroats? Meanwhile under the ocean, the Sea Devils intend let the streets of Port Royal run with blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The child blinked in the sunshine as he staggered along the shoreline, not knowing which way he should go.

He cried softly; confused, and with no-one to comfort him.

The blue water that lapped up the sandy beach looked so inviting and the child became calmer as he watched the waves gently break over the shore. He suddenly realised that he was ravenously hungry and licked his dry lips. Was there food in the water or should he return the way he had come?

He turned to look at the softly swaying trees at the far end of the beach. He couldn't remember anything before he had woken – just darkness and warmth. Perhaps he had better return there? But the water that rushed and ebbed over his legs felt wonderful.

With an effort, the child reluctantly left the water, starting across the beach towards the jungle. His hunger was gnawing at him now and something nagged at his mind.

He staggered and crashed through the trees, retracing his steps as far as he could remember. The homing instinct was getting stronger now as he approached the nest. But the sight that greeted him made him cry out with fear and pain.

The other eggs had been smashed and the children within butchered.

A group of creatures with pink skin and dressed in pieces of cloth of various colours surrounded the nest, brandishing long pieces of sharp metal. The child turned and started to run back towards the shore, desperate now to return to the sea.

One of the creatures behind him gave a yell and the child glanced back to see the creatures start to give chase.

The child stumbled and fell. He scrabbled to his feet but suddenly a huge net was flung over him and he crashed to the ground. The child mewed pitifully as the creatures surrounded him, laughing and jeering.

One of them raised a piece of wood high in the air and the child screamed.

********************

The child's eyelids fluttered as he regained consciousness. Then, as he remembered what had happened, he looked around in fear. There were more of the pink-skinned creatures that surrounded him. They had shut him in a metal cage. The child's green hands pulled and clawed uselessly at the metal bars.

Another pink-skinned creature, this one fat with white fur on its head and dressed in red and white cloth pushed its way past the others and leered over it.

"My, my," it gloated, "now you are an unusual one, aren't you my pretty?"

**1.**

Katherine stood on the balcony and searched the ocean with her eyes like she had every morning for the last two weeks. And today, like every morning, her heart sank just a little bit lower. There was no hope now – the Doctor was truly dead.

_Katherine screamed as she saw the Doctor being dragged under the ocean by the sea creatures._

From her vantage point on the balcony, Katherine watched the small port of Kingston start to wake. The streets began to fill with sailors and market traders, most on their way to or from the harbour.

_With a boom, the 'Spaniard' had leased another cannonball that was heading straight towards them. Roberto shouted commands to all his men that were still on the 'Bloody Mary' to return to their ship. He ran across the deck to where Katherine was gripping onto the side rail and staring into the ocean. Without waiting for an argument, Roberto grabbed Katherine around the waist and picked her up. She struggled and twisted, but Roberto's hold was firm as he carried her towards the 'Sea Stallion'._

Katherine walked from the balcony back inside the room of the inn. Roberto had purchased a room for her to stay while the 'Sea Stallion' was being patched up in the harbour.

_The fight aboard the 'Sea Stallion' had been fierce and brutal. After pummelling it with cannonballs, the 'Spaniard' had swept alongside it and pirates had swung across on ropes. With some boarding planks still connecting it to the 'Bloody Mary', Roberto's ship was a sitting target. Katherine ran across the deck to get into cover as Roberto dropped her and drew his cutlass. A pirate charged towards him._

Katherine crossed to the table in her quarters. On it lay a cutlass and a small flintlock pistol. Her hand ran gently along the cutlass before she picked it up and tested its balance.

_Roberto dispatched his attacker with a flick of his cutlass. Before the dying pirate had even sunk to the deck, Roberto as shouting orders to release the boarding planks and move away. The crew of the 'Sea Stallion' responded quickly and Katherine heard the tear of some of the planks as the ship pulled off, the deck swaying beneath her feet._

Katherine turned and flicked the cutlass up, dropping into the stance that Roberto had taught her. She thrust forwards and then danced sideways, parrying an imaginary blow.

_The pirate just appeared from nowhere, his face twisted with anger and aggression. Katherine's eyes widened as he leapt towards her._

**2**.

_Katherine screamed and dodged to the left as the cutlass sliced down. Missing her head by inches, it hit a wooden barrel and embedded itself in it. With a curse, the pirate grabbed a dagger from his belt and started towards Katherine again. It was then that she saw another discarded cutlass on the deck_

Ruffling up her hair, Katherine stepped from behind the screen where she had changed from her long dress into more practical clothes. She now wore a full white blouse, over which she had a crimson stitched waistcoat, dark trousers and black high leather boots.

_The pirate twitched on the deck, the cutlass shuddering in his chest. Katherine looked down in horror as his eyes finally closed. She felt cold and the bile rose in her throat, but she knew that she never had a choice. If she had paused, she would've been killed._

Katherine picked up the cutlass from the table and thrust it through her wide belt. Then she reached for the flintlock and stowed it away inside her waistcoat. As she turned, she glanced at her reflection in a long mirror that stood in the corner of her room. She took a deep breath and stared at the woman in the mirror. It felt like she had changed more than just her clothes.

_With the full sails billowing, the 'Sea Stallion' sped away from the 'Spaniard' and the ghost ship of the 'Bloody Mary'. Roberto had taken the wheel and steered his craft with experience as the rest of the crew mopped up Castro's remaining pirates from the attack and threw the bodies overboard. It was a pity that he had to leave all of the booty aboard Jonas' ship behind, but he knew that if they had stayed then Castro would have beaten them. _

There was a knock on the door of Katherine's room and she jumped, turning away from the mirror. "Come in," she called.

Roberto del Guisa opened the door and stepped into the room. He grinned appreciatively at Katherine's new clothes and bowed graciously. "Santa Maria!" he exclaimed, with only a hint of mockery in his voice. "Now you look like a pirate queen and no mistake Katherine!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, but smiled back at the buccaneer. Roberto had been nothing but kind to her since she had lost the Doctor two weeks ago and she had enjoyed talking to him about her adventures, often late into the night. "How's the 'Sea Stallion'?" she asked.

**3.**

Roberto laughed, walking across the room to the table. He poured a goblet of wine from jug and took a swig before pointing back to Katherine. "I know what you're thinking milady Katherine. You want to go back, don't you?"

"Yes – absolutely," nodded Katherine. There was no point in hiding it.

"Well," continued Roberto, taking another swig and leaning against the table. "The 'Stallion' should be seaworthy later today. Trent is getting supplies onboard so we can sail before the evening tide, but the dockworkers here are not as quick as those in Port Royal…."

"No, but it's much safer," interrupted Katherine, "and Johnson's not here either."

Roberto nodded. "True enough." He paused. "Why do you want to return there Katherine?" he asked. "You know the Doctor must be dead –those sea devil creatures would have killed him."

"I know it sounds mad, but the Doctor has escaped death so many times before." Katherine shrugged. "I must be sure – I can't just abandon him without trying."

Roberto looked into her eyes for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, I admire your loyalty and courage Katherine. You're a remarkable woman."

Katherine raised her eyebrows, a smile playing about her lips at the compliment.

"Anyway," continued Roberto gruffly, clearly a little embarrassed at his own admission, "that treasure on the 'Bloody Mary' could still be there. Treasure like that could make me rich – and it would prove to that dog Johnson that Pryce is really dead."

"Oh so that's it!" said Katherine, slightly put out, and placing her hands on her hips, "you're going back for the treasure?"

Roberto put down the goblet of wine and stood up. He took a step towards Katherine and then gently put his hands on either side of her face. "No, not for the treasure - for you." He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Katherine started to pull back with surprise, but as his lips touched hers she suddenly realised how wonderful it felt. She kissed him back, closing her eyes and draping her hands around the back of his neck.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Katherine's eyes snapped open and she jumped away from Roberto guiltily. Roberto swallowed a curse as the door opened to reveal Trent.

"Captain," he said a little breathlessly, completely unaware of what he had just interrupted. "The supplies are loading now and all the damage is repaired. We can set sail on your order!"

**4.**

The Doctor yawned and stretched as he swung his legs off the shelf that served as his bed in the little room that the Sea Devils had assigned him. He pulled back the blanket of moss and got to his feet. The door to the room (much better to call it a room rather than a cell, thought the Doctor) opened and a Sea Devil stepped inside. It carried a tray with a pitcher and a bowl on it, setting it down on a small green cube that seemed to grow directly out of the floor.

"Ah, room service," beamed the Doctor, scratching the back of his neck. Then he peered into the bowl to see some kind of fish stew. "I ordered the full English though?" he said reproachfully.

The Sea Devil ignored him completely and stepped back through the doorway, swinging the door closed behind it.

The Doctor sighed and sat down cross-legged on the floor next to his 'table'. He picked up a spoon from the tray and sniffed at the soup. "Mm, smells a bit like lobster bisque." He dipped his spoon in to the stew and tasted a mouthful. "Yeugh!" His face twisted and his eyes closed in disgust. The Doctor licked his lips. "Doesn't exactly taste like it though!"

With a sigh, he put down the spoon and bowl and got to his feet. He fumbled in his coat pocket before bringing out his sonic screwdriver. It looked corroded and tarnished. "Next time I make one of you," said the Doctor sadly, looking down at his trusty friend, "I need to make you a bit more waterproof!" He put the screwdriver away and tested the door to the room. It was, as usual, locked.

The Doctor blew out a breath and then crossed the room to where he had chalked a complex grid of hexagons on the wall. Each small hexagon contained a tiny Gallifreyan symbol. "Ah well," mused the Doctor, "another round of 'Sudoku' I suppose!"

****************

The undersea cavern was enormous, and lit by murky green phosphorescence that emanated from the rock itself. As the water levels dropped and the water gushed into metal grates set into the base of the walls, the door slid back to reveal two Sea Devils standing in the dark corridor beyond.

They stepped slowly into the chamber, their huge webbed feet splashing in the wet pools on the rock floor, and slowly surveyed the lines of motionless reptiles within.

"This chamber is now ready," whispered one Sea Devil to its' companion. "Bring the Doctor."

**5.**

Hopeful seagulls wheeled on the air behind the 'Sea Stallion' as it left the port of Kingston. On the prow of the ship, the wind blew through Katherine's hair. The sea in front of them looked choppy and ominous black clouds drifted in the sky overhead and she held tightly onto the rigging. Katherine stared out onto the horizon - trying, as she had done for the last two weeks, to decide whether in her heart she thought the Doctor was dead.

She took a breath and then turned and walked back along the deck to the wheel. Roberto stood behind it and smiled as she approached. Without a word he stepped back and gestured for her to take the wheel.

Katherine shrugged a little nervously and then grasped it. She had to stretch her arms out fully and was taken by surprise at how much strength was needed to keep it steady. She gritted her teeth, pushing it back into place as it started to drift. But then Roberto's rough hands closed over hers and together they steered the ship back on course.

"To Michael's Point milady?" whispered Roberto in her ear.

Katherine nodded, a little surprised and flustered at his closeness. Her heart thumped in her chest. "And the Doctor!" she replied huskily after what seemed like an age.

Roberto just grinned. "Aye milady!"

The 'Sea Stallion' sailed across the ocean and into the gathering clouds.

*********************

The Doctor wasn't surprised when the door to his room slid back for the second time in less than an hour and a Sea Devil entered. He got to his feet from where he had been crouched on the floor, chalking symbols on the wall. "Time for a shift is it?" he asked lightly.

The Sea Devils had questioned the Doctor extensively when they had brought him to their undersea base. As soon as they realised (along with some discreet bragging from the Doctor – who knew he had to give them a reason to keep him alive) that he could help them repair malfunctioning hibernation mechanisms, the Sea Devils had put him to work almost every day of the two weeks he had been their prisoner. Each shift was long and was under close supervision with no immediate avenue of escape.

The marine reptile stood to the side of the door and pointed at the Doctor. "You are required."

The Doctor clicked his tongue as he walked through the door. "I think it's a Sunday y'know – I'm going to have to charge you double time!"

**6.**

The Sea Devil led the Doctor through the now familiar rocky corridors of the undersea base. The green light of the phosphorescence cast long shadows, occasionally interrupted by murky light from huge windows that were set into the rock walls. As the Doctor and his reptile escort reached one such window, an enormous Myrka creature swam past, another Sea Devil astride its back.

After a few minutes they had reached a large circular chamber with several hatches that led off from it at regular intervals. In the centre of the room were banks of complex equipment, half electronic and half organic. The control banks were clearly under repair with some panels missing and showing a mixture of wire and ganglion within. Some lights flashed whilst others remained dark. The Doctor knew the chamber and its equipment well – it was here that he had spent most of his time.

In front of the control banks were three Sea Devils. One was a huge hulking warrior and another was slightly smaller than a normal Sea Devil – this was Kaulix, a Sea Devil technician that had been assisting the Doctor and supervising the repair work. Standing between these two was a Sea Devil that wore a long moss-green cloak over the usual netting. Its' green skin was mottled with orange – a sign that the Doctor had learnt denoted greater age – and the large eyes were rimmed with red veins.

The Doctor nodded respectfully to the Sea Devil leader. "Morning, Tarthor." He strolled across to the control banks. "Emptied another hibernation chamber have we?"

Tarthor inclined his head. "Yes Doctor – it is time for you to repair the revival system once again."

The Doctor counted the hatches around the chamber. "That's the fourth one now. You really have been busy haven't you? How many of your people in this one?"

"A hundred - like the others," Tarthor whispered.

The Doctor scratched his neck. "That's three hundred. I hope you lot have enough food – you might have to send out for takeaways at this rate!"

"Not all of my people survive the revival process Doctor, you know that."

"I know; I'm sorry." The Doctor paused. He had helped the Sea Devils up to this point and avoided a confrontation earlier because he knew that if he didn't co-operate, they would have no hesitation in killing him. "Look Tarthor, I think it's about time you told me what you intend to do when all your people are awake."

The Sea Devil leader regarded him coldly.

"We intend to destroy the human port so they drown in a sea of their own blood!"


	2. Chapter 2

**7.**

Katherine stood next to Roberto as he rolled out a large map made from parchment onto the desk in his cabin. The light from the setting sun that filtered through the leaded windows cast long shadows about the room, and Katherine held her lantern high so that she could see the detail on the map.

Roberto pushed a sextant to one edge of the map and a telescope to the other. He traced the line of the coast with his finger and then moved it upwards. "We've made a fair speed." He tapped the map. "We should reach Michael's Point by dawn tomorrow and then……" His voice trailed off.

Katherine put her hand on his shoulder, sensing his unease. They had been sailing for a day and a half and the crew of the 'Sea Stallion' were getting restless. They trusted Roberto completely and he had convinced them that to return to the 'Bloody Mary' could make them all rich. But he had also been honest with them, warning of the terrible danger they could face. Before they had left Kingston he had asked if any wanted to stay in port. Not one man had taken up his offer.

"What do you think we'll find?" she asked him.

Roberto shrugged. "Shouldn't I be asking you that Katherine?"

"You know I'm just looking for the Doctor."

"I think it all depends on the weather. Last time we were there, the mists made it difficult to navigate – but they damn well saved our skins escaping from Castro."

"Do you think he raided Pryce's ship?"

Roberto laughed and poured himself a cup of wine. "That's what I would've done milady and no mistake!" He took a long swig. "But I think that depended on those creatures…."

**********************

Dawn broke with no mist but a hazy sunshine that glinted off the deep blue sea.

Katherine stood at the prow of the 'Sea Stallion', Roberto's telescope at her eye as she anxiously scanned the ocean around them. She had spent a fitful night with hardly any real sleep, and been up before dawn.

All the crew that were not actually helping to sail it, lined the deck. Hardly any spoke a word. Trent, who stood next to Katherine on the prow, chewed at a dirty thumbnail. She tried to summon a reassuring smile but it wouldn't come.

Suddenly, the sailor in the crow's nest shouted down. "Ship ahoy!"

The crew almost collectively took a breath.

Roberto ran up to Katherine as she put the spyglass to her eye again. "What can you see?" he demanded.

"The ship is still there – it hasn't been touched," Katherine whispered, "but there's a new wreck not far away from her!"

**8.**

In the undersea chamber, the Doctor looked between the impassive stares of the three Sea Devils. His mouth moved, but he couldn't form any words. "You can't be serious?" he stammered eventually.

Tarthor clenched a massive clawed fist. "I have told you before Doctor!" he hissed. "The humans destroyed our young without mercy. They struck the first blow - now they shall pay!"

"That doesn't mean you have to sink to their level!"

"Enough!" Tarthor smashed his fist down onto one of the control banks. "Do as you have been instructed Doctor and at least you will be spared." The Sea Devil leader strode from the chamber, his green moss cloak billowing behind him. The huge warrior that served as his bodyguard hissed contemptuously at the Doctor and then followed Tarthor.

The Doctor's jaw clenched as he watched them leave, his face a mask of anger. Then he took a deep breath and turned back to the smaller Sea Devil that remained. "And what do you think Kaulix?"

The Sea Devil avoided his gaze, his webbed hands altering dials and controls. "I am only a technician Doctor – I obey my orders."

"How many times have I heard that before?" spat the Doctor. "That's what they said in the concentration camps and before Hiroshima!"

Kaulix slowly blinked his large eyes. "I do not understand the references?"

The Doctor released his breath through his mouth. "No, of course not," he said, calming down. "I'm sorry."

Kaulix didn't reply and there were a few seconds of silence in the chamber as the Sea Devil monitored more of the controls that fed the latest hibernation chamber. "Help me repair the activation mechanism on this chamber," the Sea Devil whispered eventually, "and then I will show you something."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. He sensed something in the tone of Kaulix's voice. "Show me what?"

But the Sea Devil technician shook his head. "Not yet – first we must repair the mechanism."

**************************

Tarthor and his bodyguard strode into the main control chamber in the undersea base. There were dozens of the organic control banks littered around the room and large screens hung from the roof of the chamber that showed various scenes of the base and the murky depths of surrounding ocean.

The Sea Devils that operated the control banks stopped their duties and looked up as their leader entered.

"It is time for our vengeance against the humans to begin," Tarthor commanded. "Assemble the warriors!"

**9.**

Katherine watched from the deck of the 'Sea Stallion' as they lowered the small rowing boat over the side, Trent guiding the thick ropes through his hand as Roberto del Guisa waved at her with a gusto that he didn't really feel.

The 'Sea Stallion' had come alongside the 'Bloody Mary' just as it had two weeks ago. Boarding planks had been laid down and Roberto had led his crew carefully across, their weapons drawn and ready. To their surprise and delight, the treasure of Jonas Pryce had been left untouched by both the Sea Devils and Castro. It was with great delight that the crew had brought several chests of gold and jewellery back to the 'Sea Stallion', all of them ready to drink a toast to their brave and clever Captain del Guisa.

But Roberto had cut short the celebrations, both for his own curiosity and on Katherine's pleas. He had insisted that they explore the new wreck that they had spotted a few leagues further north. Roberto had also refused, much to her annoyance, to let Katherine aboard the row boat.

With strong strokes of the oars, Trent guided the small vessel past the smashed remains of a tall mast that was twisted around a jagged and ripped sail. Roberto knew that bringing the 'Sea Stallion' through here might ensnare it in the sail, which was why his ship had to remain at a distance. As soon as he had seen the sail, with its painting of the huge black bull, Roberto knew that Castro and all of his crew had become victims of the Sea Devils.

The main hull of the 'Spaniard' floated on its side like a dying whale, shattered and defeated. There was a gaping hold in one side of the hull, clearly smashed in by one of the huge sea monsters, which led into the forbidding darkness of the hold. Bodies of sailors bobbed up and down on the waves.

Roberto regarded the corpses with a mixture of satisfaction and horror. Castro had been a brutal pirate and his crew vicious, but nobody deserved to die like this. He crossed his chest silently and then jumped as one of the corpses moved an arm. This one was still alive!

Quickly, Roberto grabbed a spare oar, pulled the body towards the boat, and then leant over and hauled the heavy body of the sailor aboard. The man was deathly white and his skin bloated and wrinkled from exposure to the sea water, but his eyes flickered open.

**10.**

Kaulix led the Doctor quickly through the rocky tunnels of the undersea base.

They had finished repairing the revival mechanism of the hibernation chamber after only a few hours work. The damage to this chamber had been minimal and after repairing more extensive problems on previous controls, replicating the correct circuitry had been relatively easy. In fact, the Doctor had been working deliberately slowly over the last two weeks, often inventing delays and problems to stall the Sea Devils. But Kaulix was quick to learn and fooling or simply delaying him was getting increasingly more difficult. The Doctor was also growing fond of the young reptile since they had started working together, and admired his intelligence and adaptability. Deliberately trying to mislead him would now feel a little like betrayal, and the Doctor hated betraying a being with such an open mind.

It seemed that the Doctor's respect for Kaulix was now paying off. The Sea Devil technician was clearly putting himself at risk by his actions and he glanced nervously around the corridors as they hurried along.

Fortunately, all the Sea Devils that they passed ignored them.

"Where are we going?" asked the Doctor.

Kaulix shook his large head. "Please do not ask questions – just follow me."

They soon reached a large metal hatch at the end of a corridor. Checking that there were no other Sea Devils behind them, Kaulix moved some dangling weed that grew on the rocky wall and keyed in a sequence on a gnarled control panel beneath it. Oval buttons lit up with a green light as the hatch juddered open.

Kaulix gestured for the Doctor to step through the hatch. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but did as he was instructed and Kaulix, with a last look behind him, followed.

They now stood in a small circular pod, only about two metres across. On one of the walls was a window and the Doctor peered out of the pod to see the ocean bed. Shoals of brightly coloured fish darted past and across a nearby reef. "Incredible!" he whispered.

"Hold on," instructed Kaulix, pointing to metal rungs that were dotted around the walls at regular intervals.

The hatch to the pod closed, and the Doctor looked around as Kaulix, without further warning, pressed a series of buttons on another control panel.

The Doctor yelled in surprise and delight as suddenly the pod accelerated upwards through the ocean like a rocket.

**11.**

The pirate licked his salt-dry lips and moaned as Roberto knelt next to him and gently held a flask of water to his mouth. Coughing and spluttering, the man's eyes snapped wide open in terror. "The creatures!" he screamed, clutching fearfully at Roberto's arm.

"Easy now - it's all over," replied Roberto gently. He looked back at an apprehensive Trent who still sat holding the oars. "Take us back to the 'Stallion'."

Trent nodded and started rowing as the rescued pirate stirred in Roberto's arms. "Trent….." he muttered weakly.

Roberto frowned. Why would this man know a member of his crew? Then came the sudden cold realisation that twisted in his stomach like a knife. How could he have been so stupid? He glanced backwards, and tried to get to his feet, his movements hampered by the rescued pirate. He saw a flash of metal as Trent lunged towards him with a knife. Roberto del Guisa cursed. Here he was - helpless as a newborn!

Then there was the boom of a pistol and Trent clutched at his chest with a scream. Dropping the knife, he pitched over the side of the boat and crashed into the sea. His dead body joined the ranks of Castro's crew.

Roberto looked up to see Katherine on the side of the 'Sea Stallion', the still smoking flintlock pistol in her outstretched hand. Her brown eyes were as cold as winter.

*******************

The Doctor stepped from the pod, shaking his head to clear it. A huge grin was plastered on his face. "Blimey, that was a bit of a ride Kaulix – you should sell it to Disney!"

But the Sea Devil just looked blankly at the Doctor as it closed the hatch on the pod.

Much to his surprise, the Doctor suddenly realised that they were not underwater. Instead, a hot sun beat down from above, golden sand lay beneath their feet, and a jungle of waving palms surrounded them.

"Oops," said the Doctor, as he looked around, "we're not in Kansas any more!" He took a deep breath of the fresh salty air – after being confined in the Sea Devil base for two weeks it tasted like nectar. Then he turned back to Kaulix. "Where are we?"

"This is one of our hatching islands," whispered the Sea Devil and the Doctor could detect a hint of sadness in the reptile's voice. "Follow me." Kaulix started to walk up a sandy dune.

The wind blowing his hair and his curiosity burning, the Doctor trailed behind.

**12.**

Roberto clambered up the ladder on the side of the 'Sea Stallion', the rescued pirate on his back. He had hardly time to offload the man to his waiting crew when Katherine threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Roberto grinned with delight. "I think it is I that should be thanking you milady."

Katherine looked up and kissed Roberto fiercely on the lips before quickly pulling away. "You were almost killed!" she burst out. Then she punched him hard on the chest. "And stop calling me that!"

Slightly confused, not least about his own feelings, Roberto rubbed his bruised chest and just nodded.

"Anyway," Katherine continued, without missing a beat. "You'd better see this." She handed Roberto a spyglass and pointed across the horizon to the east.

Roberto put the spyglass to his eye and looked in the direction Katherine had pointed. Far on the horizon was a tiny outcropping of rock and trees. "Santa Maria," he breathed, "an island!"

Katherine nodded. "It could be why the Sea Devils attacked us here." The words just fell out. "They could have taken the Doctor there!"

Roberto grinned, lowered the spyglass and cupped her chin in his hand. "You never do give up do you Katherine?"

********************

Kaulix reached the top of the sand dune and paused, waiting for the Doctor to reach him. As he did so, the Sea Devil pointed down the other side of the dune. "This is what the humans discovered. This is why my people want revenge!"

An iron band tightened around his chest as the Doctor gasped at what lay before him. He licked his suddenly dry lips, struggling to find the right words.

The top of the dune was actually part of a giant circular ridge of about a hundred feet in diameter. The other side of the ridge dipped away so that there was depression like a huge sandy nest. Inside the nest were dozens of giant eggs, each one easily ten times the size of an ostrich egg. Each of the eggs, every single one, was cracked, smashed or totally destroyed. The small green bodies of naked Sea Devil young lay lifeless in the nest. Some were sprawled on dark, stained sand whilst others had been murdered still inside their shells.

"I'm sorry, I'm so…." The Doctor trailed off, a mixture of fury and sorrow filling his hearts.

But he knew words would not be enough.

Not nearly enough.

**13.**

When Katherine saw the familiar figure, the long brown coat flapping in the wind on top of the sand dune, her heart leapt into her mouth. "Doctor!" she cried.

She instantly broke into a run, leaving behind Roberto and the other two men that had accompanied them to the island, and heedless of any danger.

"Katherine, come back!" Roberto yelled after her and drew his flintlock. He too had seen the Doctor, but had also spotted the Sea Devil that stood next to him.

On top of the dune, the Doctor turned to see Katherine sprinting towards him. He grinned affectionately, but saw that she wasn't alone and his smile was replaced by a frown of concern as he saw del Guisa draw his pistol. Next to him, Kaulix was also reaching for the heat weapon at his belt. He had to act quickly or this could turn from a happy reunion into a needless bloodbath.

The Doctor turned and knocked Kaulix's weapon from his hand just as Katherine cannoned into him. Hugging her tightly, the Doctor moved in front of the Sea Devil, blocking him from any fire from Roberto or his men. "Don't shoot!" he shouted. "I won't have any more death here. This has to end now!"

"Doctor," sobbed Katherine, "I thought you were dead! I thought those things had killed you!"

"I'm fine," he reassured her, looking deeply into her large brown eyes with a smile. "And I've missed you too." A short hiss from behind him made the Doctor turn. "And this is my friend Kaulix."

Katherine regarded the Sea Devil warily. "Your friend?"

"Yes I think so. You are my friend aren't you Kaulix?"

Kaulix paused before giving a short nod, but took a step backwards as Roberto and his men approached.

Roberto still held his pistol and the crewmen had drawn their cutlasses, watching the Sea Devil with both fear and anger in their eyes. "So you survived Doctor," laughed Roberto. "You must have more lives than a cat!"

"Oh I do," replied the Doctor lightly, "at least ten now." There was something in the buccaneer's voice – almost a hint of disappointment - but the Doctor ignored it and his face became deadly serious. "But before any of you feel like killing Kaulix here, take a look down there." He pointed to the ravaged Sea Devil nest between the dunes. "This is what Pryce's crew did to them."

Roberto swept his eyes over the devastation and paled, instantly realising what had happened. His mouth moved, but no words came. "My God," he finally muttered.

"Now you understand," whispered Kaulix sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**14.**

Governor William Johnson watched from the quay with satisfaction as the ship was unloaded. As crate after crate was piled upon the dock, Johnson could almost feel the wealth in his coffers. It had been nearly three weeks since he had sent that fool del Guisa off on jumped up charges. Still, Johnson had to admit that he had been successful. There were wild stories flying around Port Royal that suggested that Jonas Pryce was indeed dead, although some of the more fanciful mentioned sea monsters! To make Johnson's mood even better, that Spanish dog Castro also hadn't been seen in port for several weeks either. He had heard a sniff that del Guisa's ship had moored in Kingston for a few days, but the Governor was hardly bothered – let the rat slink away if he wanted.

As he watched the last crate being unloaded, Johnson decided that his good fortune could extend to buying some fresh fish from the market. His little pet loved fresh fish.

*********************

The Doctor strode along the sand dunes back to the Sea Devil pod. Katherine hurried to keep up and Roberto and his men were behind them. Kaulix trailed them for a distance

"We haven't got much time," explained the Doctor.

"Why not?" asked Katherine breathlessly.

"Because the Sea Devils intend to attack Port Royal. They're going to destroy every human they find."

"Santa Maria," exclaimed Roberto, "what can we do?"

The Doctor frowned. "I'm not sure that 'we' can do anything, but I've got to get back to their base."

Katherine was aghast. "Why? They'll kill you!"

The Doctor paused, waiting for Kaulix to catch them up. "Perhaps, but I've got to try."

"But what can you do?"

"I do have an idea – but it depends on Kaulix here."

The Sea Devil blinked its large eyes. "I think I know what you intend Doctor," he whispered.

The Doctor glanced away and then back at Kaulix. "I wish there was another way……."

Katherine looked worriedly between them. "What?"

The Doctor looked at her and Katherine could see the sorrow in his face. "I have to destroy their reactor."

****************

The surface of the ocean broke as the head of an enormous Myrka emerged with a terrifying roar. Tarthor and four other Sea Devils rode upon its back.

The Sea Devil leader watched in satisfaction as another Myrka surfaced, then another and another. Each carried several Sea Devils. This was just the spearhead, but the humans would suffer in their coming.

As the Myrka beneath him surged forwards, Tarthor could see the human buildings of the port ahead getting bigger as they approached.

**15.**

Katherine was taken aback by the Doctor's words. "You're going to kill them all?" she gasped.

"I don't want to do this, believe me!" snapped the Doctor.

"And you're going to let him kill your people?" a bemused Roberto asked Kaulix.

Kaulix paused and then gave a short nod. "Tarthor will not stop until all humans are wiped out. I do not want war."

Roberto inclined his head. "Then I am humbled by your sacrifice my friend."

The Doctor gripped Roberto's shoulder. "Thank you," he said sadly. Then he took hold of one hand of Roberto's and another of Kaulix and grasped them together. "This is what it should be like…."

There was a short silence before the Doctor took a deep breath. "Well, we should be going."

Katherine shook her head, her hands defiantly on her hips. "Not a chance. I'm coming with you."

"And I would not let milady face danger without me," claimed Roberto with a flourish.

The Doctor looked between them and then shrugged, realising he wouldn't change their minds. "Oh alright," he said with a smile, "but we have to be careful" He glanced over at Roberto's two crewmen. "Give orders to get your ship ready to head north now – full sail!"

Roberto nodded and turned to the crew to give instructions as the Doctor addressed Kaulix. "We have to get back to that pod."

*******************

The jetty was destroyed in a splintering crash as the Myrka erupted out of the ocean and into the harbour. The Sea Devils it carried jumped from its back, their weapons already in their claws. There were several flashes and the sailors that had been nearby fell dead to the ground.

The storming of Port Royal, and the vengeance of the Sea Devils, had begun.

*******************

Kaulix pulled open the hatch of the pod and went inside. Roberto followed warily and the Doctor stepped aside to let Katherine go next.

"I like your new outfit," he grinned, gesturing to her blouse, trousers and boots. "Very nautical!"

Katherine just rolled her eyes as the Doctor followed her into the pod and closed the hatch behind him.

"Better hold on tight," he warned indicating the handles on the sides as he saw Kaulix next to the controls. "Going down – first floor perfumery!"

Katherine screamed as the floor seemed to drop away from her and her stomach leapt into her mouth.

*********************

The Sea Devils advanced up the roads from the harbour. Behind then came the roars of the incensed Myrkas as they continued their devastation.

**16.**

The hatch to the pod opened and Kaulix stepped cautiously out into the rocky undersea tunnel. Realising that their arrival was unnoticed, the Sea Devil gestured for the Doctor, Katherine and Roberto to emerge.

The Doctor looked about and then started down the tunnel and back to the hibernation control chamber.

They soon reached a junction in the tunnel and the Doctor paused, turning to Katherine. He stroked her forehead gently. "This is as far as you go," he said.

Katherine opened her mouth to argue, but the Doctor shook his head firmly. "Stay here, guard our backs. If we're not back in twenty minutes, get back to the hatch and up to the surface. I've already set the controls so that it should reach the 'Sea Stallion'.

Roberto stepped forwards and bowed low before kissing the Doctor on each cheek. "We will do as you say my friend. And do not worry – I will keep her safe for you."

The Doctor smiled. "I'm sure you will Roberto." He looked down at Katherine.

She brushed the tears from her eyes brusquely and nodded. "Don't be long," she whispered.

The Doctor nodded, and then with a cheery wave he disappeared around a corner with Kaulix.

Katherine swallowed and then drew her flintlock as Roberto did the same.

****************

Johnson cowered behind the desk in his office.

From outside the room came the cracks of muskets that were mixed with the explosive whines of the Sea Devils weapons. But for each strange alien screech that marked the sound of an injured Sea Devil there came three or more human death screams.

Suddenly the door to the Governor's office crashed open to reveal two Sea Devils. Johnson crawled backwards with a whimper as they advanced, towering over him. They raised their disc-like weapons but then paused as they heard a pitiful mewling from the large cage in the corner of the room.

Enraged at what they saw, the two Sea Devils turned back to Johnson with a hiss.

The Governor shook his head with terror, his jowls wobbling. "No, no," he screamed, "I was just taking care of it!"

The Sea Devils both blasted him at full power until his charred and blackened body was unrecognisable.

As the cage was opened and the Sea Devil child was reunited with its kin, the mewling was replaced by a sound akin to a cat's purr.

**17.**

The Doctor and Kaulix had arrived at the hibernation control chamber without encountering any other Sea Devils. The Doctor threw his long brown coat to the floor, rolled up his sleeves and started adjusting the various dials and switches on the control banks.

After a slight hesitation, Kaulix joined him and pressed another button. A screen slid down from the roof of the chamber showing a rough map and outline of the nearby islands. The Doctor looked up, recognising where Port Royal was instantly. Covering that area on the map were dozens of red blips.

"Myrkas, Doctor," explained Kaulix sadly. "The entire herd. They will leave nothing alive."

The Doctor just nodded and continued to frantically find the correct combination of codes that would put the undersea base reactors into meltdown.

****************

Katherine stood back to back with Roberto as they tried to scan all the tunnels at the junction.

They had not spoken since the Doctor and Kaulix had left them some minutes earlier. Both had their own thoughts, their own conflicting feelings that fought within them.

Katherine snaked out a hand behind her. Without looking, she grasped Roberto's hand and squeezed it.

*****************

The Doctor wiped his hand across his brow and stepped back. "That's it," he breathed and pointed to a last control dial. "Push that up to maximum and it starts the sequence." He paused and looked at Kaulix. The Sea Devil had barely helped him alter the controls and now the Doctor saw that the Sea Devil was rocking back and forth, wailing quietly, his arms around his chest.

The Doctor paused and touched Kaulix gently on the shoulder. "Are you sure?"

The Sea Devil regarded him with his large eyes and after an agonising moment just gave one nod. Then taking the Doctor's hand in his, Kaulix pushed the dial upwards.

The effect was immediate.

The soothing green light of the chamber changed to a harsh red. Alarm klaxons started to wail loudly.

"Let's get out of here," shouted the Doctor, but Kaulix made no move.

*******************

In the silent tunnel, Roberto made up his mind. He licked his suddenly dry lips and turned to Katherine.

"Katherine, will you – "

Then the alarms started.

*******************

The Doctor stared at Kaulix. "You've got to be joking!"

"Leave me Doctor," hissed the Sea Devil quietly.

But the Doctor shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not leaving you here to die." He grabbed Kaulix by the arm and pulled him towards the tunnel. "Now come on – run!"

**18.**

Katherine could hear the sound of running feet even over the wail of the alarm klaxons. She raised her flintlock and pointed it down the tunnel, her fingers resting on the trigger. She glanced at Roberto and saw that he was watching another tunnel carefully. From around the bend in the tunnel they heard the unmistakeable whine of Sea Devil weapons discharging.

Katherine swallowed and prepared to fire as the Doctor came sprinting around the corner, his brown coat flying out behind him and Kaulix at his heels.

"Get out of here!" he yelled. "They're right behind us!"

As the Doctor and Kaulix dashed towards them, Katherine spotted two Sea Devils in pursuit. One paused and held up his heat weapon. But before he could fire at the Doctor there was an explosive crack from Roberto's flintlock and the Sea Devil fell to the floor clutching at its chest.

As the other Sea Devil prepared to fire, Katherine knew it was up to her. She gritted her teeth and squeezed the trigger of the pistol.

Her aim was perfect and with a screech, the Sea Devil staggered backwards, dropping its weapon as green blood spurted from its shoulder.

As the Doctor sprinted past, he grabbed hold of Katherine's hand and pulled her back towards the travel pod. He pushed her inside, stepping back to let Kaulix through next. Roberto drew another pistol and fired a second shot down the tunnel before turning and throwing himself through the hatch behind them.

With a last sad glance, the Doctor leapt into the pod as Katherine slammed the door and Kaulix operated the controls.

With a surge of power, the pod shot upwards

*********************

An enormous explosion shattered the calm tranquillity of the ocean's surface.

A huge tower of water, at least half a mile high erupted like a volcano as the Sea Devil reactors exploded.

*******************

In Port Royal, the ground gave a sudden shudder. Then another, this time more powerful, and the buildings began to shake. Jagged cracks started to appear in walls and along the ground at a terrifying speed.

In the harbour, the Sea Devils turned towards the ocean in surprise as an enormous wall of water surged towards them. Tarthor, the bodies of several dead human soldiers at his feet, watched as the shadow of the wave engulfed them in the brief darkness before oblivion.

The tsunami hit the port with a devastating force. A force of nature that would not differentiate between human or reptile.

A force that would leave little alive in its wake.

**19.**

The 'Sea Stallion' sailed across the ocean, the Sea Devil travel pod moored by ropes to the side.

The Doctor and Katherine stood on the deck of the ship. The Doctor lowered the spyglass from his eye. "I think the ripples have finally died away." He turned to Kaulix and Roberto who were next to them. "I doubt that there would be much left of the base or Port Royal - it should be safe to sail back that way now." A sudden thought struck him. "What's the date Roberto?"

Roberto frowned. "The seventh day of June."

The Doctor nodded. "And the year is sixteen ninety two – I should have guessed."

"What is it Doctor?" asked Katherine.

The Doctor just smiled. "Oh, nothing – just a little nudge from the web of time that's all." He put his arm around Katherine's shoulder. "Come on, time we were off – just as well I asked Captain del Guisa here to load the TARDIS as cargo."

Katherine's face fell and she bit her lip. There was a short silence before she summoned up the courage to speak. "I'm not coming with you."

The Doctor blinked at Katherine's words. Then he looked across at Roberto. The buccaneer's face had suddenly lit up. "Ah!" said the Doctor, an understanding smile on his face.

Katherine opened her mouth to say something but no words came. A single tear ran down her cheek.

The Doctor stroked her cheek gently. "I'll miss you."

Katherine nodded, blinking back the tears. She smiled as she felt Roberto's strong arm encircle her waist and she put her hand in his. "I never thought it would happen again."

"You never do, believe me," replied the Doctor, his eyes unreadable. "You never do." He cleared his throat. "I hope you know what you're taking on?"

Katherine wiped the tears from her face. "I think so."

"I wasn't talking to you!" grinned the Doctor. "I meant Roberto!"

Roberto laughed heartily as Katherine slapped the Doctor's arm. "I'll look after her my friend, I promise," he said. "She'll be my pirate queen - together we will be magnifico!"

"I know you will Roberto, and yes," agreed the Doctor," she is magnificent!"

*****************

The Sea Devil walked alone along the long, sandy beach until he reached the nest. Inside it was a single large egg. Kaulix looked down at it for a moment and then stared silently out to sea.

Perhaps one day……

**20.**

Katherine del Guisa poured the vintage claret from a bottle and into two crystal goblets. She put down the bottle, picked up the goblets and walked out onto deck where her husband stood; enjoying the night sky over the open ocean as the 'Sea Stallion' drifted gently on the calm sea.

"Here you are mon amour." Katherine passed Roberto one of the crystal goblets and they raised a silent toast, clinking the goblets together, before kissing passionately on the lips.

Roberto del Guisa broke the kiss after a long moment and stroked Katherine's curly dark hair. He looked deeply into her large brown eyes. "You look beautiful tonight Katherine."

Katherine smiled and gave a short curtsey, her trousers and high boots preventing her from being too demure. "Why thank you Captain," she replied cheekily.

Roberto took a sip from the goblet and put his arm around his wife's shoulders as they gazed up at the stars above them. "This is an excellent wine. I assume you pillaged it from my secret stash?" he asked with mock indignation.

Katherine laughed. "Of course! There's no point in being a 'pirate queen' unless you know where the grog is!"

Roberto squeezed his wife around the waist, pulling her towards him. "You always had fire in your eyes milady," he teased, "no wonder I just had to marry you!"

Katherine nudged Roberto playfully. "It just shows that, despite all your other faults, you do have some good taste!"

Roberto breathed in deeply, a smile playing over his handsome face. "It's a fair wind tonight." Katherine nodded contentedly as Roberto drained his goblet. "But I'm tired," he yawned, putting down the goblet and cupping her head in his hands. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be along in a moment," Katherine replied, sipping from her wine again.

"Don't be too long!" Roberto smiled wickedly down at Katherine as he walked back into their cabin.

Katherine half turned to see him blow out the candles nearest their bed, plunging the cabin into darkness. Then she turned back and gazed up at the night sky – just in time to see a shooting star streak across the heavens. But perhaps it wasn't a star at all, but a strange and magical blue box?

Katherine raised her goblet up to toast the most amazing man she had ever met. "Goodbye Doctor," she whispered with a sad smile. "I will miss you!"

**Next Time: **A young girl has terrible nightmares. Nightmares that will change her life forever in '**The Scarlet Shadow'**

**Port of Blood - Confidential**

So Katherine leaves to become a pirate queen alongside Captain Roberto del Guisa.

I had always planned that Katherine should leave half way through the season. I feel that she had just about run her course as a companion. Katherine, as I have stated before, leapt off the page as companion material when I wrote my first story 'Time of the Witch'. In that story I had already decided to have Captain Jack as a companion, so poor Katherine was competing for story time and character development from the start. Knowing that Jack would overshadow her, I wrote him out after five episodes. But just as I got rid of Jack, I introduced Megan (there was far less forward planning in Season 1, believe me!). The companion dynamic changed immediately. Katherine went from 'new girl' to 'old hand' and 'older sister' over night. When Megan finally left in 'The Pharayus Deal', Katherine managed to have the last two parter of Season 1 to herself, but by then I was planning Season 2, and her time was nearly up.

I did want to make Katherine's departure as natural as possible. I went about foreshadowing it in several ways. Clearly I had to have some kind of natural build in this story and especially the preceding episode 'Terror from the Depths'. The Xmas writing break of two weeks helped me achieve this as I made 'Port of Blood' take place two weeks after 'Terror' as well. I figured that this time without the Doctor and in the company of Roberto might give Katherine time to develop feelings for him and counter what could be known as the 'Leela' syndrome.

As well as this story, I was determined that each of the other early episodes in Season 2 should have a 'Kath' scene where she should build her character and her inner feelings. This happened with Zoe in 'Colony of Webs', Queen Cleopatra in 'Scarab of the Nile' and Claire in 'Death on Tour'. I hope those scenes worked and I wasn't being too obvious?

I have really enjoyed writing for Katherine as a companion. I believe she has shown the essential elements of courage, compassion, humour, loyalty and fear in her time aboard the TARDIS. I also stand by my firm conviction as a writer to cast a virtual actress so I can visualise her expressions and feelings, so goodbye Nadine – you were terrific and I'll miss you too!

As a final note, the destruction of Port Royal on June 7th 1692 is historical fact. Apparently it was an earthquake, but we now know better don't we……………


End file.
